


Jersey Sweets

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Danny, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting through Baked Goods, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Danny owns a bakery, Steve has a sweet tooth





	Jersey Sweets

Kono walks into the office, the scent of something warm and fruity wafting behind her and immediately getting his attention. He breathes in the enticing aroma and follows her into the break room, spotting the source of the smell in her hands.

“Hey boss, want one?” she asks when she spots him, opening up the box and holding it out to him. He peers into the box to see scones neatly lined up with a little container of jelly besides them, “They’re wild berry scones.”

He takes one from the box and bites into it, letting out an indecent sounding moan when the flavors hit his tongue. Kono laughs at him when he takes another bite, savoring the naturally sweet flavors.

“Where did you get these?” he asks through a mouthful and Kono hands him a second scone with an indulgent smile.

“They’re from my friend Danny. He owns a bakery downtown. I give his daughter surfing lessons and he likes to pay me in pastries,” she explains, taking a bite of her own confection.

“I think I’m in love with him,” he tells her, popping the last of the scone into his mouth and already spreading jelly on his second one.

\---

“I need to make a quick stop, do you mind?” Kono asks as they’re strapping their surfboards to the rack on her car. Since it’s their first full weekend off in months, the three of them decided to go surfing together to blow off steam. Chin had begged off about an hour ago, citing that he was getting too old to stay out on the water so long, but Steve wouldn’t mind hanging out with Kono a little longer before she drops him off at his empty house.

Kono’s quick stop turns out to be dropping off some old rashguards at her friend’s bakery. He follows her into the small shop, taking in the display full of treats, the decorated cakes set just behind the counter and finally the man serving guests at the register.

“Danny, howzit brah?” Kono asks, leaning over the counter to give him a hug, “I brought Grace some of my old rashguards for her to try on.”

“Thanks, you can go put them in the back,” he tells her, motioning to the doorway behind him.

“Oh, this is my boss, Steve,” she tells Danny and then skips behind the counter and out of sight.

“So you’re Steve,” Danny says, getting his attention just in time to see Danny give him a complete once over.

“And you’re Danny,” he returns the favor, taking in his compact body, the broad shoulders hidden underneath the chef’s jacket, the intensely blue eyes. Danny smirks when he meets his gaze and he can feel the slightest blush starting at getting caught checking Danny out.

“I’ve heard you like my scones,” Danny teases and he has a moment to panic over just how much Kono told him when she returns from the back room, a muffin in each hand.

“Ready to go?” she asks, handing a muffin over to him and giving Danny a hug goodbye, saying she’ll meet Grace for their lesson tomorrow. Danny tells her goodbye and when they’re halfway out the door he calls out “Bye Steve,” and he can hear the smile in Danny’s voice.

\---

He stops into the bakery a few days later under the guise of buying himself more scones. The bakery’s empty when he walks in but Danny comes out from the back room as soon as he hears the bell above the door chime.

“I was wondering if you were gonna come back,” he says, leaning on the counter and smiling up at him, “What can I do for ya?”

“Uh scones,” he manages to force out, suddenly tongue-tied under Danny’s attention.

“Scones?” Danny asks, his eyebrows raising in question and he nods his confirmation, “I’m all sold out of scones but if you wanna come in the back I was just about to make another batch.” He agrees and follows Danny, trying  _ not _ to notice how well his jeans fit him.

Somehow, it becomes routine for him to stop by the bakery and watch Danny while he’s working. Sometimes, when she’s there, he and Grace will help decorate some of the simpler treats but mostly the two of them just talk as he watches Danny decorate. Their banter quickly turns to flirtation and now it’s become just as much of an addiction talking to Danny as it is watching the muscles in Danny’s forearms as he uses a piping bag or admiring the way his shirt bunches and pulls around his biceps when he kneads the dough.

“Are you even listening to me?” Danny gets his attention, pointing a chocolate covered finger in his face and distracting him from admiring Danny’s look of concentration as he decorates. His expression turns from exasperated to affectionate when he realizes what Steve was doing and suddenly he can’t take the flirting anymore. He grabs Danny’s hand before he can move it, hearing his gasp when he closes his mouth around the still pointed finger and licks off the chocolate with deliberate, slow swipes of his tongue. When he looks up he sees Danny’s pupils blown wide as he watches his mouth and he runs his tongue across the pad of Danny’s finger once more before he pulls it away.

“God, you’re gonna kill me doing that,” Danny says, breathless, just before he drops his piping bag and Steve barely has time to register Danny moving before he’s on him, kissing him like he’s starving for it. He stands, backing Danny up until they run into the walk-in freezer and he can press Danny against it, sliding his leg in between Danny’s and eliminating any space between them. When Danny opens up to him, he tastes like chocolate and berries, and it’s absolute perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
